Shock Records
Shock Records is Australia's largest independent record label. It helps distribute records from overseas records labels such as Epitaph Records, and also for small record labels designed specifically for that band such as Cement Records. History Shock Records started back in 1988 by three partners (David Williams, Frank Falvo & Andrew McGhee) who decided to release, distribute and export Australian music. The trio had all having previously worked in music retail or distribution, Williams for a distribution company called Musicland in Melbourne, Falvo for Exposure Records and McGhee for Greville Records. Shock Exports is the export arm of Shock Records. Shock Records has been distributing The Saddle Club CDs. Shock Records distributes markets and exports CDs by Australian artists in all styles of music. Shock has received the award for Governor of Victoria Export Award in 1995, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2004. They have released 20,000 records to date. Shock also started the company CDFA, an entertainment distribution and fulfillment company. They sell DVDs, music, computer games and other entertainment products to a client base Australian wide. Shock also does publishing. Shock Records was the first major Australian record company to use the Internet to its full extent. In 1994 they were the first Australian record company to market records on the internet and in 1997 they offered free MP3 downloads of forthcoming singles by bands such as Frenzal Rhomb and Bodyjar. Shock Records first #1 record was Smash by the American band The Offspring. Shock Records opened its first New Zealand branch in 1999 with its first release 'Crush' by Jennifer Paige reaching #1 chart topping success. Representation Labels *Architecture Label *Boomtown Records *Burning Heart *Cooking Vinyl *Delta Grove *Dine Alone Records *Epitaph Records *Eyeball Records *Fat Wreck Chords *Fearless Records *Hopeless Records *In-Fidelity Records *Ipecac Recordings *Psychopathic Records *Redline Records *Resist Records *ShockWave Records *Trustkill *Vagrant Records *White Drugs *Yep Roc Records Bands *Against Me! *Amusement Parks on Fire *Ane Brun *Ani Difranco *The Anyones *Area-7 *At the Drive-In *Backsliders *Bodyjar *Bring Me the Horizon *British India *Calling All Cars *The Casanovas *City and Colour *Dan Kelly and the Alpha Males *The Drones *Dubious Brothers *Every Move a Picture *Freestylers *Geezer *The Gibson Brothers *The Gilmorea *Gomez *Goodshirt *hellogoodbye *Heli Simpson *Hoodoo Gurus *House vs Hurricane *Junip *The Kill Devil Hills *Lambchop *Laura Gissara *Luka Bloom *Neko Case *Nine Inch Nails *NOFX *Orange Blossom *Outcry *Parkway Drive *Peter Bjorn and John *Prodigy *Public Enemy *Ricki-Lee *The Saddle Club *Sophie and Kia *The Sadies *The Spazzys *The Stems *They Might Be Giants *True Live *Silverpram *Stereophonics *Sugar Army *Think of One *TISM *Transport *Turbonegro *Unwritten Law DVDs * A Touch of Frost * Bad Girls * Beauty and the Beast * Callan * Cannon * Cracker * Fast Forward * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. * Nash Bridges * Neighbours * Prisoner * Saved by the Bell * Sons and Daughters * Street Hawk * The Girl From Tomorrow * The Girl from Tomorrow Part II: Tomorrow's End * The Honeymooners * The Micallef Program * The New Twilight Zone * The Twilight Zone * The Weird Al Show * Touched by an Angel * Wheel of Fortune * WWE External links * Official site * Shock DVD * Official site of Shock Exports * Distribution contact details Category: Record Labels Category: Links to Wikipedia